The Science Project
by FR4G-TP
Summary: Percy Jackson moves to a new school and is a nerd. What happens when he is paired up with Annabeth Chase (one of the most popular girls) for a project?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groaned as the alarm clock signaled the start of the my first day of school in New York. My mom and I had recently moved here from California.

"Percy, it's time to get up," my mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm up," I replied, reaching for my glasses.

"I made you some waffles," my mom told me, "and remember to have fun at school."

"I will," I told my mom. Truth to be told, I was actually pretty nervous to go to Goode High. I didn't know anyone at this school, but it will be cool to meet new people.

"Bye mom."

* * *

I stepped outside and started walking to school. As I turned the corner I saw that there were already a lot of students heading inside.

"Welcome to class," the science teacher, Mr. Wilson, said. "We will have assigned seating so that you can get to meet other people instead of just sitting by your friends."

The person sitting next to me was a girl with blond hair. She was facing the front so I couldn't get a good look at her face.

"Now that you're all seated, we're going to start off the year in a fun way," Mr. Wilson stated.

"You and the person sitting next to you will research something that has to do with science and do a presentation based on it," he continued.

I turned to look at the girl saw that she was beautiful. What really caught my attention though were her eyes.

They were a stormy grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she stated.

"P..Percy Jackson," I stammered while beating myself up on the inside.

"Nice to meet you," she replied with a smile.

At this moment, I knew I was in love.

* * *

 **After Class**

The bell rang and I got up to leave when a guy with blond hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Hey man I'm Luke," he said.

"Percy," I replied wondering what he wanted.

"So you got paired up with Annabeth?"

"Yeah….," I said sensing that something was wrong.

"You might not know this but Annabeth is my girl," he growled. "I'm going to ask her out and she's going to say yes. Got it?"

"Y….yes," I stuttered.

"I don't want you making any moves on her. Not that she'd ever like a nerd like you," Luke laughed as he walked away.

What a great start to the school year.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"So who's your partner in science?" My friend Thalia asked as we got our lunch.

"This new kid named Percy," I replied.

"What does he look like?"

"Black hair, green eyes, and glasses."

"Wow, memorized everything about him," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Calm down," I said while laughing.

"Hey there Annabeth," Luke said as he walked up to us.

"I'm here too you know," said Thalia.

"How could we forget?" Luke replied jokingly.

"So Annabeth I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," Luke asked me.

I felt myself blush as Thalia laughed silently at me in the background. I had a not-so-slight crush on Luke. Then I realized I couldn't go.

"Sorry but Percy's coming over so we can work on our project, but how about tomorrow? It is a Friday," I suggested.

"That sounds great," Luke said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

I successfully managed to avoid Luke for the rest of the day.

"Mom, I'm home," I said as I entered the house.

"How was your day?"

"Good." I remembered what Luke had said, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm going over to someone's house to work on a project later," I told her.

"Have fun," my mom replied.

I walked up to Annabeth's house and knocked on the door hoping that she would answer. When she opened the door, I stopped thinking about anything else. She looked so beautiful with her blond hair that was curled like a princess. It was like all time had stopped for me.

"Are you going to come in?" she asked me.

"Y….yeah," I said. _Why did I have to stutter every time I talked to her?_

"We can work on the project in my room," she said as I stepped inside.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"See you at school," I said to Percy as he left.

As I walked to my room my phone started to ring. It was Thalia.

"So where are you going on your date tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet," I replied.

"I'm so happy that he asked you out. You guys will be a great couple."

"Thanks," I told her.

"So how'd it go with Percy," she inquired.

"Pretty good but he is pretty shy." To be honest, I found it to be kind of cute.

"Well I have to go," she informed me.

"See you at school tomorrow."


End file.
